Rehen
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Yellow Mask. Un rehen es alguien capturado por otro con el fin de obligar a un tercero a actuar en cierta forma. Onsehot del manga 56 si, otro. EdWin. RoyAi.


**Rehén **

Por _**Yellow Mask**_

Traducido por _Laberinto de Cristal_

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen FMA, los personajes o las situaciones.

Spoilers: Muchos del capitulo 56 del manga

_NA: Si, me doy cuenta que ya tengo dos fics hechos sobre el capitulo 56, pero este me llegó mientras trabajaba en una de mis otras historias y me sentí obligada a escribirlo._

_**oooooooo**_

Antes, ellos habían sido libres. Habían estado atados a los militares, pero libres al fin y al cabo, capaces de romper la soga de vez en cuando y alejarse. Sólo para volver, como siempre, listos para cortar la soga la próxima vez.

Pero ahora, no podían. Ahora, los tenían demasiado agarrados para escapar. Atados no por el material arrugado de sus uniformes o la plata de sus relojes, o el papel de sus contratos.

Ahora, ellos estaban atados por la vida y seguridad de otra persona. Ahora no tirarían de la soga, no se arriesgarían a romperla, no se arriesgarían a estirarla ni siquiera un poco. Porque si corrían, no serían ellos quienes sufrirían las consecuencias, sino alguien más, alguien a quien amaban.

Ahora, la brida alrededor de la cabeza de Mustang no era su ambición, sino la vida de Riza Hawkeye.

Ahora, el collar alrededor del cuello de Edward no era su búsqueda, sino la seguridad de Winry Rockbell.

Y ellos obedecerían. Se estrangularían con sus propias ataduras antes que dejarlas romper.

_**oooooooo**_

Antes, Riza tenia que instarle sin descanso para persuadir a Roy de terminar con sus papeles antes de que se fuera a la ciudad con su 'sabor de la semana'. Ahora, apenas tiene citas.. Él comienza temprano, termina tarde y trabaja con una diligencia que asombra a todos los que le conocen. Pero él no trabaja porque Riza le insiste. Trabaja porque el Fuhrer se lo pidió, y ahora, todo pedido del Fuhrer llega con una amenaza implícita contra Riza.

Antes, trabajaba para evitar que ella le molestara, ahora, trabaja para mantenerla viva y a salvo.

Antes, él no hubiera dudado de decir lo que pensaba del Fuhrer, de nadie, sin importarle quien estuviera presente. Riza le advertiría, aconsejaría caución, e insistiría en que mantuviera su boca bajo control. Ahora, cuida sus palabras con suma atención, ansioso para que ni un susurro de desacuerdo ¡sea oído por el Fuhrer. Aprendió a ser cauteloso, pero no de la forma en que a ella le hubiera gustado. Roy cuida sus palabras, pero no por prudencia, sino por miedo a que la lastimen.

No es una de la infinita cantidad de mujeres con quienes ha dormido, la llave a su destrucción, sino la única con quien no ha llegado ni a siquiera a una cita.

Riza Hawkeye es la brida que fuerza a Mustang a someterse al freno.

_**oooooooo**_

Antes, Winry siempre le gritaba a Ed cada vez que llamaba o iba de visita, porque la única razón por la que éste lo hacía era porque había dañado su pieza maestra una vez más. Ahora, ella recibe llamadas a todas horas. Llamarla es lo primero que él hace cada vez que regresa de uno de los 'mandados' del Fuhrer, sólo para chequear y asegurarse de que el Homúnculo no cumpliera con su amenaza.

Antes, él pasaba todo el tiempo posible investigando sobre la Piedra Filosofal, y Dios salve a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Ahora, prácticamente salta ante los pedidos del Fuhrer, porque sabe que su obediencia compra la vida y seguridad de ella por un día mas.

Antes, Winry era una de las razones más importantes que tenía para dejar la milicia tan pronto como pudiese. Ahora, ella es la razón por la que permanece dentro.

Winry Rockbell es la correa que evita que Ed escape.

_**oooooooo**_

Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye. Hace un tiempo, eran amigas de confianza y colegas valiosas. Ahora, son las rehenes que mantienen a Roy Mustang y Edward Elric en línea.

Fin.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

Esta traduccion se la dedico a _**Irene**_, quien se tomo la molestia de editar (lease evitar el asesinato de la lengua española) de este oneshot. Muchas gracias _Ire._

_Ya saben, criticas, comentarios, y demas manden un review._

Laberinto de Cristal.


End file.
